


One of the Forgotten

by MaddieClarke



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieClarke/pseuds/MaddieClarke
Summary: Ariria (Or Ari for short, and preferred) was one of the children that were either kidnapped, taken or bought by the Thalmor for their greater purpose. It was never about preserving the innocence of a child, it was about preserving their cause in Skyrim. It was about power and obedience. This is the story of one of those children that were bought by the Thalmor as a baby, one that grew up way too fast and learned just how hard and cruel of a world she lives in. Learning that destiny and fate have a much bigger role than she anticipated.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Ariria, but they call me Ari. At least, that's what they told me when my mother sold me for a quick fix of Skooma to the Thalmor. 

Since that day, I've ate, slept and breathed this life with them and the others. I've been groomed along with others to be their puppet and nothing more. To do as they say or I will be punished otherwise. I learned quickly from a young age to show any signs of independence or free will of thought was quickly squashed and met with an iron fist. I have the marks to prove it along my back. 

You see, when I was younger, I thought I could rebel and easily disobey if I wanted. That choice I made resided to be, and still is, one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I was met with brute force, --I can't.. I can't go into too much detail.. Just know it was a public display to show what would happen if they thought they'd get away with this too. I never tried it again, I never had the courage to try it again. 

I silently went through with every mission laid out before me. I've killed so many people, I never asked if they were innocent or guilty, I barely even remember their faces. But I do remember the blood that spilled everywhere from their body. 

Were they parents? Maybe. Brothers or sisters? Possibly. But to me? They were a means to an end. If that makes me selfish, so be it, I will be selfish. I won't experience that again.

My destiny was set in stone before I was even born. The cards I had to play are already laid out and I'm not sure if I even have an ace up my sleeve anymore as I already played that. How, you might ask, did I play that?

My sisters, Lyn and Mimi as I call them, and I caused a shipwreck. Thalmor and the innocents on board lives were lost at sea, never to be heard from again. 

And this? This is my story. One of the forgotten ones in a world of chaos.


	2. Chapter 1

_ This pain doesn’t get easier, you just learn to live with it. _

* * *

Darkness engulfed her surroundings as water filled the boat and waves took pieces in every direction. Nothing was as prim and proper as it appeared anymore with the boat turned belly side up. Beds were thrown against walls, nightstands were knocked over and any trinkets or food scattered throughout were completely out of place. Ari’s body was floating in the water, somehow miraculously still alive.  
  


A gasp of air flooded with panic when she inhaled the water and it echoed in the chamber she was in. When she pushed from the ceiling, she found an air pocket to collect herself momentarily and immediately her mind went to her sisters, and then to the pounding sensation at her temple. Her hand grazed over her skin and felt the liquid -- blood; nothing new, but extremely unwelcomed in water and judging by the freezing temperatures she was somewhere north in Skyrim.   
  


She held her breath to go back under and inspect the area to see if her sisters made it with her and when she exhausted her search on the top deck, she kept climbing towards the bottom of the boat. Climbing up ladders towards the belly of the ship, fitting through small, compact spaces. It wasn’t long before she got to the belly and she saw a dead crew member. Hypothermia or drowning judging by the blue lips, she thought to herself. An immeasurable wave of guilt washed over her as she bent over to see if there was any chance of survival for him. “I never meant for you to become a casualty.” She said softly, placing her ear to his chest. Nothing, not a sound. He was dead. She sighed and pushed herself away from him and towards a chest of her belongings.   
  


The trunk consisted of her quiver and arrows, her signature white fur backpack, gold, and a few gems for resale along with a couple of potions sitting inside the backpack. She didn’t find her sisters which meant when the shipwreck happened -- they scattered. She was going to find them, this she promised. She didn’t have time to feel guilty about a dead crew member who was in bed with the Thalmor. Equipping the bow over her small, slender frame and the arrows resting on her back, she walked directly towards where she and her sisters caused the hole to open up and wreak havoc. She swam out meeting an iceberg, but shivering and cussing the whole way. “It’s fu-fuc-fucking cold.” She stated, stuttering out her words. She didn’t have any form of a cloak on and her armor, albeit light armor, was enchanted to look like regular clothes.  
  


For just a split moment in time, she contemplated just sitting on the iceberg until she could warm up, but a scary realization hit her when she knew she didn’t have the correct items to do so. She had to make it to shore. Crystal blue eyes looked around to spot a lighthouse, and then a port, or what seemed to be, with multiple ships and snow covering the ground. She knew right where she was -- Dawnstar. “To Oblivion with this fuc--fucking cold.” She looked to the side of her and saw a body resting on the ice that layered over the ocean.   
  


Ari coasted herself into the water, her jaw beginning to rattle from the cold temperatures. She began swimming, one arm after the other, keeping her head above the water line. She was hoping that sharks or octopus wouldn’t become an issue. She had to get to a warm place or she’d have the same fate as those crew members.   
  


It didn’t take her long to make it to the shore despite being chased by a few slaughterfish. The excess water dripped from her glove covered fingertips and the chill down to her bones could be seen by her visibly shivering as she walked to the city.    
  
“I’m telling you, I haven’t slept without being plagued by  _ horrible _ nightmares.” One woman said, dressed in miners clothes. Her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun.   
  
“You too? Little Roland has been coming to our bed for the longest time.” The other woman paused, sighing in frustration, “Better get back to work before Beitild has both of us sitting at home permanently.”  
  


_ Interesting _ . Ari thought. She didn’t owe either of them anything, and she certainly wasn’t going to try and help. It was the  _ town’s _ problem, not hers. She had her own.  
  


Slowly, she made her way towards the Windpeak inn, it could provide the shelter she needed for the night. The city of Dawnstar was bare with necessities to survive the harsh, frigid temperatures out here, which only seemed to make the lingering irritation worse. When she opened the door and went over to the fire, she stuck her hands out to start drying off. It didn’t stop her from looking around at the citizens who were frantic, discussing their  _ extremely  _ vivid nightmares.   
  


Ari moved away from the emotional crowd and towards the innkeeper, “Can I get a room?”  
  
  
“For the right price.” Thoring stated.  
  
  
Ari rolled her eyes and placed gold on the counter, “This enough?”  
  
  
“Sure is, enough for a meal as well.”   
  
  
“Whatever is on the menu that’s popular. It doesn’t matter.” She wasn’t picky, “Send it to my room. Is there a bathhouse?”   
  
  
“Ah, yes, here’s the key.” Thoring added, handing her the key. “Might I suggest lighting the fire so your clothes dry faster?”  
  
  
Ari shook her head, “I can handle drying my clothes.” She took the key and walked towards the trap door on the floor, unlocking it and climbing down. It was peaceful. The water was completely clear. She bit the tip of her glove to remove it from her hand, and stuck her hand in the water. “Perfect.” She said.  
  
  
A half hour later, a more than dry and warm Ari made her way out of the bathhouse. A growl emitted from her stomach as soon as she got to the top and closed the trap door.  
  
  
“Your food is on the stand.” Thoring said.  
  
  
Ari nodded and walked into her room. The food on her plate was gone within seconds, matched with the contents in the cup. The night blurred together, she curled up on the bed and tossed and turned the remainder of the night. Her mind raced to places where her sisters could be.  
  
  
“It’s your fault.” A voice said, “if it wasn’t for you, they wouldn’t be at the bottom of the ocean.”   
  
  
Her heart raced as she looked around the dark scenery, but despite it all, she remained calm, “it wasn’t my fault.”  
  
  
A diabolical laugh echoed around her, “you keep thinking that,  _ girl _ . They’re dead because of you.”  
  
  
Ari’s body flung up, sweat pouring off her brow. Her hand went to her forehead as she steadied her breathing.  _ They’re not dead _ , she thought,  _ I’d feel it _ . She wanted to  _ believe _ they weren’t dead not until she saw their bodies herself. She was plagued with bad dreams since she could remember, but none which constitute as a ‘nightmare’, and this one didn’t fall into that either.   
  
  
Crystalized blue eyes peaked out the window to see the sun was barely even up, but she slept through the whole night. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and examined the stand across from her. A wooden bowl, some books, a tankard… nothing of value she could make a quick septim off of. But her eyes fell to a journal.  
  
  
Ari’s legs carried her over to the dresser, she adjusted her hair to accurately see in the dark surroundings, and opened the journal. Her eyes scanned over it as vaguely as possible and when she realized it wasn’t of any useful information she ripped the pages out, threw them in the corner and sat in the chair with a quill in hand.

* * *

_ 17th Last Seed _

_ I found this old used journal, not sure what good it’ll do. I lost Michia and Eirlyn, I didn’t find them in the boat and I don’t know where they could’ve gone. There were no tracks on land that looked fresh and resembled their shoes -- it was like there was no trace of them at all in the boat. I have to find them, there’s choice or second thought. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I just hope like Oblivion wherever they are, they’re not harmed or so help me I will rain hell down on every single person that did it. I need to find leads on them, we’re stronger together than we are apart.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I wish I never blew that fireball through the bottom of the ship. It was impulsive and reckless and that would’ve been punishable by Neruir himself. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thinking about the possible places that they could’ve gone is causing my head to hurt worse than it did before. I should make foot across Skyrim and see if anyone has seen them. It’s the only possible thing I can do next save from sitting here on my ass. _

* * *

She closed the journal and held onto it, leaving the quill behind on the nightstand. She grabbed her bow that was adorned in black sleek design with fluorescent red accents and daedric lettering where she gripped it at and slung it over her shoulder and equipped the arrows that looked very similar in design. One of her most prized possessions was that bow, and she slept with it nearly every night. Her white backpack in hand where the journal is now resting.  
  


She made her way out into the frozen tundra surroundings and heard a female shriek, “thief! Stop him! He stole from my house!”  
  


Ari looked around to see where the sound was coming from and readied her bow; arrow ready should she need it.  
  
  
“Stop, thief! You’ve violated the law!” A guard shouted, which nonchalantly caused her to roll her eyes.   
  
  
When the girl laid eyes on the thief it was nearly instinct that took over, and she was just waiting for a clear shot without injuring an innocent. The moment the thief was spotted she sent the arrow flying and it came in direct contact with the male’s eye. His body dropped to the ground and whatever he stole scattered around him.   
  
  
“I’m getting my arrow back.” She whispered, walking over and removing the arrow stubbornly from the victims skull. Blood poured out onto the white snow beneath him and coated the tip of her arrow in it. She wiped it off on her pants and placed it back in the holder  
  
  
“ _ Oh _ .” The woman remarked astonishingly. “I--I can’t offer you anything-- I can barely feed my family…”   
  
  
Ari shook her head, “you don’t have to.” She removed a few septims and gems that she had prior, “here.” She placed them in her hand, “feed your family. It’s not much, but it should last for a bit.”  _ Idiot, thief. You don’t steal from the poor _ , she thought again. She didn’t want the woman to reject the offering, so she walked away and made her way to the carriage. However, she could imagine the woman's astonishment at her actions. She could feel the eyes on her back.  
  
  
“Seems the thieves guild is getting bolder.” A guard said in passing.  
  
  
“Stupider is more like it.” Another added.  
  
  
“Thieves guild?” Ari stopped and asked.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, in Riften. The ratway's home their kind. I wouldn’t go looking for them.” The one guard suggested, however, it wasn’t as if she was going to listen to the advice laid out before her.  
  
  
She made her way to the carriage, despite the freezing temperatures, she was looking forward to seeing this ‘Thieves Guild’ with the way that one was trained, it was highly unlikely they were any sort of threat. Ari dug out more gold from her bag, “Riften.” She said placing the gold in his hand. “Straight there, no stopping.”    
  
“Understood, climb in and get comfortable. It’s going to be a long ride.” The carriage driver stated.


End file.
